Hammer Time
by jkateel
Summary: Where Jounouchi gets a rare card and Mokuba decides to be evil.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
**Author's Note:** I started writing this for ygodrabble on LiveJournal... and it became it's own little, pointless crack-filled story. Enjoy!

* * *

On each break at Domino High, giant monsters came to life in the halls and open areas and roared so loudly that the windows shook. Yuugi Mutou, long use to this, was digging into his bento box at his desk while watching a duel between two students on the track field. He could sense his other self hunting for a good deal amongst the students busy trading Duel Monster cards for both cards and food. One of those students was Katsuya Jounouchi... or was, until he barreled himself into the seat across from Yuugi and stuck a card into his face.

"Yuug'!" he hissed in excitement as Yuugi lowered his chopsticks to push the card away so he could properly see it. "Look at what I got!"

"Justice Hammer," Yuugi read, before his jaw dropped. "Jounouch-kun, how did you get _that_?"

"I traded five cards and my lunch for it!" Jounouchi exclaimed, turning the card back around. "Isn't it a great card? And it's right up my alley, too! Its power is based on luck!"

Yuugi agreed. Its ability was based on a dice roll; whatever Jounouchi rolled determined how many opposing monsters the Justice Hammer could smash to nonexistence. If he rolled a six, he could directly attack his opponent with the hammer. It was a great card, but very rare due to its power.

"Let's duel, Yuug'!" Jounouchi cried, shooting up from his seat with a massive grin. "I have to test this card out!"

Yuugi smiled and nodded, setting down his bento box. His other self returned back to his side, and Yuugi explained the details to him as he and Jounouchi ran upstairs to the top of the school. It wasn't long before the duel was underway, and a crowd gathered around them, cheering Yuugi on.

Jounouchi had played 10 cards when he came across the Justice Hammer. Yuugi felt his other self tense with excitement as Jounouchi threw his arm up, roaring, "All right! I play Justice Hammer!" and slapped the card down on the duel disk.

Lighting flashed and the ground shook as the looming hammer drifted up from a magical whirlpool that appeared on the field. The hammer was massive, made of bright amethyst with the handle swirled in gold and silver. Jounouchi raised his hand again, yelling something in English, and a die appeared above him. He dropped his hand and the die fell too, bouncing once off the ground and spinning the air. Yuugi felt his other self tense again — they had a trap card in place that negated the effects of a roll of four or higher — and they watched the die hit the ground again, turn on its side and—

"_What?_!" Jounouchi yelled as the die remained in place, tipped onto one of its corners and not falling to one side. The hologram faded briefly and then returned with no change, the die still on its tip. There was a loud beeping, and Yuugi looked over to see Jounouchi frowning at his duel disk, mouthing "error?"

Faster than Yuugi could blink, the Justice Hammer whipped around, and Jounouchi let out a yell as it came swinging down toward him. It missed him by mere inches, but the thud was felt throughout the roof and several people screamed. Yuugi, along with his other self, watched in amazement as the hammer ripped itself from broken concrete and steel and tried again. Jounouchi cried out and ran, the hammer flying after him. Yuugi could hear the holographic projectors whirling madly, screens shifting to specifically follow Jounouchi, now running in circles with the hammer hot on his heels. Yuugi frowned. He had never seen the holographic projectors do _that _before...

"Partner?" his other self asked in bewilderment, the ground shaking as the Justice Hammer smashed into it, sending Jounouchi flying into the crowd of students. "What is going on...?"

Yuugi narrowed his eyes. He didn't normally entertain such things, but he had actually had a pretty good idea...

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway across Domino city, Mokuba Kaiba was having the time of his life. He was typing rapidly away at his computer, changing the copy of the Duel Monsters program he had uploaded remotely into Katsuya Jounouchi's duel disk. The moment the 'Rare-Card-Locator' system had alerted him to the Justice Hammer being played, Mokuba had taken action. He finished reprogramming the hammer's code and then leaned back to watch the results. On another small window was live feed of the duel, where the hammer hit the ground so hard, Jounouchi was thrown into a crowd of students. He bit his lip to hide a grin, before jumping when his brother drawled out warningly, "Mokuba."

"Yes, big brother?" he asked innocently, looking over at his brother sitting at his desk. His brother was shaking his head, but he had a smirk on his face, which told Mokuba he was pleased.

"Leave the pathetic dog alone," he murmured, and looked back toward his computer. Mokuba bit his lip again and turned to the screen, where Jounouchi was crawling away from the hammer looming over him. With a smirk of his own, Mokuba re-uploaded the original Duel Monsters program, the die falling to one side and the hammer (along with the destruction it caused) fading away. Mokuba quickly took screen shots of Jounouchi's face, who looked torn between sobbing or curling up in a fetal position, before closing the window. He sent the shots over to his brother, who chuckled when he opened them up, making Mokuba whistle happily as he returned to his work.


End file.
